1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a duplex stainless steel alloy useful in the manufacture of noncorrosive golf club irons and metal woods.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Previously four steel alloys have been used for golf clubs. They are: Low alloy steels (1020, 8620), 431 stainless steel, 300 series stainless steels, and 17-4 PH stainless steel. All of these alloys, however, have certain characteristics that make them less than ideal golf club alloys. In particular, the stainless steels either have little or insufficient corrosion resistance or the alloy is soft and requires straightening on a regular basis.